


Claiming

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alpha Yamato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, omega Taichi, seme Yamato, uke Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Taichi is fluttered. Yamato is possessive and protective.





	Claiming

Declaimer: I don't own digimon nor the fan art, that credit goes to eisa96.

 

I also want to give credit to my editor: Naru and Naru also add some of their ideas to it

 

This occurs after Digimon Adventure Tri.

  
Yamato and I have been together for a few years already. We didn’t tell anyone yet, with everything going on we never found the best time to do so. My mom somehow knows, but doesn't say anything. I have a feeling that Hikari and Takeru also know and that maybe Koushiro is suspicious.

  
We actually are planning to tell the others about us at the gathering today.

I head to the spot we were planning to meet with the other digidestined. I was the first one to arrive so I just wondered around the area to kill some time. Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into a stranger and got knocked over.

"Sorry." The male apologies while holding his hand out.

 

"Hey, no worries, it's my fault for not looking ahead." I say before taking his offered hand.

I try to release his fingers, but his grip remains strong and tight.

"Um, could you let go?" I ask, starting to feel nervous around this stranger.

 

He ignores my request as he introduces himself.

 

"My name is Satoshi." He says with a sly smile before bringing my hand to his lips, placing a kiss on my skin. "What is a person as beautiful as yourself doing here all alone?” His eyes glistens mischief and desire as he pulls me into his arms.

“--What...!”

 

Feeling creeped out and desperately wanting Yamato to be here, I try to get out of his hold, but he just tightens his arms around me.

 

**Yamato’s POV**

  
Taichi and I are planning to tell the others today.

It is not like we are trying to keep our relationship only to ourselves, but since a good opportunity never presented, we never felt the need to rush things.

My dad knows and give blessings and support. Something tells me my little brother, Hikari and Koushiro are aware too. I don't know about the others, though.

 

I arrive at the meeting place, a smile creeping to my lips when I notice that Taichi was already there.

 

Halfway in the path to meet him, however, my eyes catch the exact moment when Taichi falls to the ground, the stranger in whom he had bumped into offering help, just to use the opportunity to hit on my boyfriend.

 

What the hell?

 

I feel my brow twitching in annoyance.

How _dare_ he touch my Taichi so casually?

Just when the stranger leaned forward with the clear intention of snatching a kiss, I stretch my hand between their mouths.

 

Oh hell no, those lips are mine!

**Taichi’s POV**

 

Satoshi leans in and I try to move away with all my will, but he holds my head still and I begin to panic. With closed eyes, I try to scream, all the while wishing that Yamato would help me.

 

“...!”

 

It takes a little while before I realize that a hand stopped Satoshi. An arm suddenly wraps around my waist, pulling me away from him. A sigh of relief and contentment leaves me  when I notice that I am in Yamato's arms, a place where I always feel safe.

 

I try to turn and face my boyfriend, but with him hugging me from behind, all I could do was look forward.

**Yamato’s POV**

I smile as I hear Taichi sigh, my arms tightening around his waist. I look at Satoshi and see the anger and hatred pointed at me.

 

I want to smirk, knowing he will never have Taichi.

 

I gently take the brunette’s chin and tilt it up before kissing him. I hear a growl from Satoshi and it’s satisfactory to see him stalking off somewhere.

 

Taichi tastes so sweet that I start to trail down his neck, a moan escaping his silky lips as I bit his sensitive spot.

 

I growl as he tries to move away, keeping him in place firmly, but gently.

 

He whispers some sweet nothings when I bite in the same spot where the claiming mark lies, hidden by the brown locks in his nape, a symbol to show everyone that he belongs to me.

"Y-Yama, come on, stop--" Taichi stutters, gripping my shirt.

 

His face is scarlet and he is apparently worrying about his surroundings, but I can’t put a halt to the primitives instincts that are overwhelming me, my mouth just continuing to give him bites.

"Hm, why should I?" I lean in, whispering: "You know you love it, don't deny it, Chi."

I smirk as I see Taichi doesn’t have any counter argument, he just turns his face away, knowing I said the truth.

 

I go for another kiss as I let him turn, Taichi wrapping his arms around my neck.

Neither of us notice our friends arrival until it is too late:

"About time you two got together."

 

I break the contact and release my grip suddenly, causing Taichi to stumble a bit, but I reach out and link our hands together.

“We have been together for a few years now." We blurted out.

Everyone rolls their eyes, muttering that they should have known.

Taichi and I smile at each other and I take the opportunity to marvel at his bruised lips, dazed eyes and flustered face. He is beautiful.

I release his hand and wrap my arm around his waist. Just when Taichi casually leans into me I hear a camera click, noticing Hikari and Mimi taking pictures of us before our picnic in the Digital World.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad and Animo account.


End file.
